mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims: Infection/Episode 2
This is episode two of MySims: Infection. Story The group is driving to the cemetery. "I can't believe it, Dr. F, Alexa, dead." says Jenny. "Don't worry." says Stephen. "We're here." says Vic. Everyone gets out of the car and goes to the graves of Dr. F and Alexa, many freinds are present. "Dr. F was a good man, he was like a father to me. Yes, his expirements might've failed, but he kept trying. Some people called him crazy, but I, I call him fantastic." says Stephen. Everyone starts to applaud. "Jen, do you have anything to say?" asks Stephen. "Yes. Alexa was a great woman, she was smart, independent and freindly. When I failed, she helped me, when I was sad, she comforted me. She always made me feel happy again." says Jenny. Stephen puts a bouquet of flowers on the graves. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Stephen, Jenny, Jason and Vic are chilling at the entrance of F-Tech, someone starts knocking on the door. "Go away, we're closed." says Vic. The knocking gets harder. "Shut up!" says Vic, he gets up and looks at the door. And full of disbelieve, he sees a walking corpse at the door. "S-Stephen, Jenny, wake up!" says Vic, scared as never before. "What is it?" asks Jenny, half away. Jenny gets up and when she sees the zombies she's fully awake. "What the..." she says, she shakes Stephen "Wake up Stephen, wake up!". Stephen wakes up and turns around, when he sees the zombies he falls of his chair. Jason comes back from the bathroom. "Hey guys look whtat I fou- Aaaaaah!" Jason screams. "Guys, we gotta get out of here!" says Vic. _____________________________________________________________________________________ "What were those things man?" asks Stephen. "I don't know." says Vic. The kids are running trough the street. "Guys, why does it seem like we're being watched?" asks Jenny. Suddenly, a whole group of zombies comes out. "Help!" screams Jenny, who gets pinned down by a zombie. View Through Jenny's Eyes Someone shoots the zombie in the head. "Grab the kids lets go!" says the man. Jenny falls unconsious and the screen goes black. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Jenny wakes up in an apartement, Stephen's sitting next to her. "Hey, Jenny's awake!" says Stephen. "W-What happened?" asks Jenny. "You got pinned down by one of them, and fell unconsious." The man walks in with some food. "Dinner's ready!" says the man. "But it's 12 o' clock." says Vic. "So what? I'm hungry!" says the man "Oh, the girl's awake, here, have some water, it's good for you. The name's Patrick by the way, Patrick Rhino." "Thanks." says Jenny "No problem." _____________________________________________________________________________________ "Hey Stephen." says Jason. "Yeah?" asks Stephen. "I'm afraid, Patrick said those things eat you." "Oh my god..." Jenny throws a pillow at Jason. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" she says. "We should sleep too Jason." says Stephen. "Fine." _____________________________________________________________________________________ "Wake up guys." says Patrick. "But it's 8 in the morning." says Jenny. "Yup, time for breakfast!" says Patrick. "You really do eat a lot don't you?" asks Jason. "Of course I do! What would be life without food?" The group goes to the table. "Hmm! I love grilled cheese!" says Stephen. "Well that's good 'cause I've got a lot more!" says Patrick. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The group is walking on the street. "So where are we going?" asks Vic. "Storage building, it's just down the road. Might find some guns for you." says Patrick. The group heads to the storage room, but it's infested with zombies. "Ah come on!" says Patrick. Patrick takes out his crowbar and sneaks up on a zombie, before smashing his head off. "Way's clear, c'mon." says Patrick. The group goes inside, but Jason is surprised by a zombie, he grabs him. "Aaaargh!" yells Jason. Jason struggles to get loose, he's just a centimeter away from the zombies teeth. "Die! Frickin' die!" says Patrick, smashing the zombie down with his crowbar. "Thanks for saving me dude." says Jason. "No problem-o." says Patrick _____________________________________________________________________________________ Patrick opens a garage, there's a lot of weapons stored in there. "Jackpot!" says Patrick. "Uh, guys... I think you gotta see this..." says Stephen. "What is i- Holy shit..." says Patrick. A horde of zombies is approaching. "Run NOW!" yells Patrick. The group runs as fast as never before. Characters *Stephen Albright *Jenny Ross *Jason Matterson *Vic Vector *Patrick Rhino Category:MySims: Infection Category:MySims: Infection Episodes Category:Thibo1102